A shampoo bowls is a specialized device that has a basin having a U-shaped, neck-receiving notch formed therein for receiving the neck of a user so as to position the user's head in the basin so that the user's hair can be washed by a hair stylist, a hair care specialist, a barber, etc. In an effort to protect patrons' necks from the hard surface of the U-shaped notch of shampoo bowls, skilled artisans have developed various devices adapted to fit into the U-shaped notch for providing cushioning. Although the art is replete with various types of devices adapted to fit in the U-shaped notch of shampoo bowls to provide cushioning against the hard surface of the notch, they are either difficult to construct, become easily fowled with cleaning preparations, and fail to incorporate structure that is designed to conduct water and fluid away from the patron's neck and into the basin of the shampoo bowl. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.